Great Goat
|-| Apostle Form= |kana= |kanji= 山羊様 |rōmaji= Yagi-sama |also known as= Great Goat Head |manga debut= Chapter 139 Bowels of the Holy Ground |anime debut= (2016 Anime) Episode 6 Night Banquet of Burning at the Stake |japanese voice= |english voice= |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |species = Apostle Spawn; Human (formerly) |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |status= Deceased |affiliation= Heretical Cult |previous affiliation= |occupation= Leader of a Heretical Cult |previous occupation= |relatives= |type= |abilities= |image gallery= }} The was the leader of a heretical cult near St. Albion. He was a tall, thin and slender human with the head of a great and mighty goat. He became an Apostle Spawn by the Egg-Shaped Apostle and was later killed by Guts. Appearance The Great Goat appeared as a tall, thin and slender looking man, taller than the other members within his cult. He had the head of a larger-than-average goat. It is unknown if this is a mask or not, however it is unlikely as he was able to look through and move the goat's eyes. It could be a mask if the goat head was kept alive through some type of magic. Kentaro Miura may have intended him to not have the character's facial features shown so that the Great Goat would look more mysterious and enigmatic. Except for his head, the Great Goat was never seen wearing any clothing or armor at all in the manga. He also has six fingers instead of five and a serpent for a penis. Personality Not much is known about his personality, but he was a quiet man who enjoyed having sex with the other members or with the new members who were introduced to his cult, for the new members to join into his cult they would have to kiss the heart and the phallus (which appears to be the living head of a snake)Berserk Manga; Chapter 139 of the Great Goat to become a member of his cult. He would occasionally lead the heretical cult, Nina and Joachim were known to be members of his cult. Joachim at first was willing to convert and join the heretics' religion until he was called upon to eat a soup which had what appeared to be human flesh in the soup. Joachim refused to eat the flesh in the soup and ran away, fleeing from the scene. While the Great Goat showed no reaction, he commanded Nina to follow and kill Joachim with some of the other cultist members to prevent him from revealing the secret whereabouts of the Great Goat Head. History Gallery Manga= |-| Anime (2016)= Trivia *His appearance is similar to that of pagan statue seen in The Count's past when he witnessed his wife in a heretic orgy. The statue itself bares resemblance to Baphomet, an entity that was believed to be worshipped by the Knights Templar prior to their downfall. In time, Baphomet became associated in later years with witches, satanic cults and occultism in general. References Category:Male Category:Apostle Spawn Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonists